


Fall

by ApexOnHigh



Series: The Seasons [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: For we can do nothing against the truth...





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Wind scattered the fallen leaves which had covered the young child's body from sight. A jogger had made the gruesome discovery earlier that morning.

"Looks like we located your missing boy," Melinda sighed. "I'll let you know what I find, and when you can bring the mother in for identification."

"No mother should have to see her child like this," Fin said, looking down.

"No one should have to see a child like this," John said, turning to walk away. Fin let him, knowing there were no words, no touches, no comfort even he could offer against that sad truth.


End file.
